


Anything for you.

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Technology, M/M, michael is being creative and helpful, soft boyfriends, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: Michael never wants to see that face on from his boyfriend again and he will do anything to make sure he doesn't.





	Anything for you.

The idea was born out of the devastated face of Alex Manes, in the rocky dirt parking lot of The Wild Pony. Everyone had been out, relaxed and having a good time. Michael was closing out his tab with Maria, while everyone made their way outside, when he heard Liz shout Alex’s name.

Both rushing for the door, Michael and Maria found Alex on the ground with Kyle knelt in front of him, checking a cut on the bridge of his nose.  While Maria ran back for a first aid kit, Michael made a bee-line for his boyfriend. 

Alex had misstepped with his bad leg and took a tumble face first into the dirt. Kyle deemed him perfectly fine. But the heartbroken look on Alex’s face, the way he swatted away Michael’s hands when he hauled him back to his feet and the silent car ride home, said otherwise.

And that’s how Michael Guerin found himself wide awake at 3 o’clock in the morning. Using all his out of the this world smarts  _(and possibly a piece or two of extraterrestrial artifacts from the crash site collected over the years)_ Michael made sure Alex’s prosthetic was as realistic as possible. Michael never wanted to see that look of complete devastation on Alex’s face again. Completing his upgrade near sunrise, Michael made his way back to bed, pulled Alex close and promptly fell asleep. 

* * *

He was awoken to soft kisses being placed all over his face, his cheek, an eyelid, until finally the corner of his lips, he smiled and felt Alex smile too. Opening his eyes, Michael was met with two beautiful brown eyes, with a scabbed nose in between. 

“Mornin’,” Michael hummed. Alex’s smile grew even bigger, and Michael couldn’t resist and leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips and then his poor little cut up nose. 

“Hi. I was thinking that maybe this morning we could go for a run. Or maybe some rock climbing. Jump rope? What do you think, hmm?” Alex sounded smug and Michael knew immediately, that he had been caught for his tinkering.  

Alex stood back up and began moving about the room, quickly, easily and with absolutely no limp or cane in sight. He stopped and turned to Michael who was now, sitting on the edge of the bed hiding his proud smile behind his hand. With a big smile and an out stretched hand Alex asked, “should we head to the stairs? I haven’t tried those yet.” 

Conquering the steps, Alex immediately launched himself into Michael’s arms, on the bottom landing. After about a thousand whispered thank yous, Alex pressed their foreheads together, “I love that my boyfriend is an alien. I love that he has a big giant genius alien brain. And he loves me so much that he gave me an amazing space leg so I don’t fall down in parking lots and bust up my face.” 

With an eye roll and a blush, Michael let go of Alex’s thighs to cups his face. Pressed a kiss to the scab on his nose, “I would do anything for you”. 

Alex just about melted and Michael held him close, rocking their bodies back and forth, with only one thought running through his head over and over again. 

_I love him. I love him. I love him._


End file.
